


"Dimmi che non è un anello di fidanzamento." "Cristo, no."

by Yuppu



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney si pone delle domande sul vero significato dell'anello che gli ha regalato Gunnar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dimmi che non è un anello di fidanzamento." "Cristo, no."

Gunnar entra in camera dopo Barney, trovandolo steso sul letto a fissare l'anello portafortuna, in silenzio.  
Si lascia cadere sul letto, nudo com'è, e comincia a prendergli a ditate il fianco per infastidirlo.  
Il moro fa una smorfia e cerca di sfuggirgli, prima di guardarlo male. "Che vuoi?"  
"Che fai?"  
"Gioco a dama, perché, a te cosa sembra?"  
Infastidito dalla risposta, lo svedese fa un verso spazientito e gli spinge la testa contro il costato, minacciando di farlo cadere dal letto.  
"Cristo, Gunnar, che palle sei, guardavo l'anello!"  
"Ti piace?" Chiede il biondo, soddisfatto di aver ottenuto risposta, e gli posa il mento sul petto.  
"Beh, adesso, non esageriamo..."  
Gunnar sbuffa e si mette a trafficare con la sua cintura, decidendo che gli basta che l'abbia deciso di tenere, alla fine.  
"Gunnar?"  
"Mh?" Risponde, mentre già gli apre i pantaloni.  
"Dimmi che non è un anello di fidanzamento."  
A quello, Gunnar solleva la testa, sorpreso, e scoppia a ridere. "Cristo, no!"  
La risposta riesce a far sentire meglio Barney, ma lo fa anche sentire incredibilmente peggio.  
Soprattutto perché Gunnar non sembra intenzionato a smettere di ridere.  
"Come sarebbe Cristo no?"  
Gunnar ride più forte, stendendosi sulla sua parte di letto, senza quasi riuscire a respirare.  
"Fottuto tossico..." Borbotta Barney, sentendosi quasi arrossire per la delusione della sua reazione.  
"Perché, mi ci vedi me e te sposati?!" Chiede Gunnar, asciugandosi una lacrima mentre comincia a calmarsi.  
"No! E poi chi vorrebbe sposarti lo saprai tu..."  
Gunnar ridacchia ancora e si ferma a guardarlo. "Non ti sei mica offeso, vero?"  
"No, sono sollevato."  
"Cristo santissimo, Barney..." Ride ancora lo svedese, sedendosi di peso sul suo stomaco. "Mi ci vedi a farti una proposta di matrimonio? Non è perché sei tu con il tuo brutto muso, è perché ti voglio ancora abbastanza bene da risparmiarla ad entrambi, pezzo di cretino..."  
"Cretino ci sarai tu... e nemmeno io ti farei mai una proposta, comunque."  
"E io ti sembro offeso?"  
"Gunnar, il tuo metro di giudizio non vale, hai inseguito un'anatra per venti minuti perché ti guardava storto."  
Gunnar alza gli occhi e torna a stendersi, ridendo. "Pensa quello che ti pare, _Gardenzio_..."  
"Sei un cretino del cazzo..." Borbotta Barney, mollando l'anello sul comodino prima di salire sopra l'altro, senza essere ancora riuscito a farlo smettere di ridere.  
"Ma te la smetti di ridere?!"  
Alla protesta, Gunnar riesce solo a voltarsi per nascondere il viso nel cuscino, mentre Barney si abbassa i pantaloni e i boxer.  
"Gunnar-!" Il moro si ferma, con una smorfia scontenta che riduce il compagno al singhiozzo, che lo fa ridere ancora di più.  
Barney sbuffa e rinuncia, stendendosi accanto a lui.  
Gunnar si sforza di trattenere il fiato, ma a breve il singhiozzo lo scuote e lo fa ridere di nuovo, ma vedere l'altro tanto serio gli fa stringere le labbra.  
Non che riesca seriamente a smettere di ridere, ma almeno è abbastanza da fargli recuperare il lubrificante e decidere di rimediare lui, sedendosi sulle gambe di Barney. "Tu te la prendi troppo."  
L'altro sbuffa, ma gli mette le mani sui fianchi. "Se me la prendessi troppo sul serio, ti avrei già sparato..."  
Gunnar ride, mentre si occupa di lubrificare la sua erezione. "Parole grosse, per un ometto così piccolo..."  
"Adesso ti lamenti anche di questo?"  
"E chi si lamenta? Ho detto che _sei_ piccolo, non che _ce l'hai_ piccolo, lo vedi che te la prendi troppo?" Ghigna ancora Gunnar, sobbalzando appena per il singhiozzo e non riuscendo a trattenere una mezza risata.  
"Ma te la pianti di ridere?" Sbuffa Barney, mentre il biondo si muove per farsi penetrare, con un mezzo lamento, prima di tornare a ridacchiare.  
"Zitto e muoviti..."  
Il moro impreca tra i denti e cerca di muoverglisi incontro, ma anche il tentativo di baciarlo viene accolto con un singhiozzo e una risata e per un momento considera seriamente di rinunciare, spingendo la fronte contro la sua spalla.  
"Che palle sei, Gunnar, Cristo santo..."  
"Tanto lo so che ti piaccio così!" Ride il biondo, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani per baciarlo, e Barney non fa nulla per impedirglielo né per contraddirlo.  
Ama questo lato di Gunnar quanto e più di quanto non odi vederlo in preda alla smania per la droga o nel mezzo di uno dei suoi attacchi di astinenza.  
Non che nessuno di loro due lo dica mai a voce alta. Non ce n'è bisogno e per come sono fatti entrambi, sarebbe imbarazzante.  
E in fondo, Barney ama anche vederlo ridere. Ama il modo in cui la pelle tesa della cicatrice sul suo zigomo si arriccia appena, ama la linea della sua bocca, ama il modo in cui è vivo e suo e tutti i loro problemi sono dimenticati soltanto per un po'.  
Gunnar interrompe il bacio e sposta una mano per masturbarsi, con il fiato corto.  
Barney spinge il viso contro il suo collo, nelle stesse condizioni, e lo svedese non riesce a non tornare a ridere, tra gli ansiti, passando le dita della mano libera tra i capelli corti dell'altro. "Sembri un bulldog."  
È un rimarco che proprio non riesce mai a tacere e che dà sui nervi a Barney come poche cose - o almeno lo farebbe se non ci avesse fatto il callo, ormai.  
"Stai dicendo che ti scopi un cane?"  
Gunnar ride e gli morde piano un orecchio. "Woof..."  
"Sei una gran testa di cazzo..." Sbuffa, in un incrocio tra un gemito e una mezza risata.  
L'altro ridacchia e cerca un altro bacio, prima di riversarsi tra le sue dita con un brivido ed un gemito strascicato.  
Barney lo segue poco dopo con un mezzo grugnito e si concede di restargli addosso per qualche momento, mentre riprende fiato.  
Gunnar riprende fiato e prende dal comodino l’anello, per guardarlo ancora. Il moro lo osserva in silenzio, stringendo appena le labbra, e aspetta.  
Lo svedese scoppia a ridere e se lo infila. "È proprio brutto come te..."  
Barney ride e scuote la testa. "Imbecille..."

**Author's Note:**

> Gardenzio è il vero middle-name di Stallone. I regret nothing.


End file.
